La Libertad nos Llama
by Original Name Goes Here
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Blu nunca hubiera ido a los EE.UU siendo polluelo, como su vida hubiera cambiado
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 _"Caza y Tala"_**

 **Bueno, Todos sabemos la historia de Blu, un guacamayo azul que tras un descuido de un conductor de un camion, cayó en un pueblo llamado Moose Lake en , siendo adoptado por Linda, una humana que lo cuidó y mimó por 15 años. Pero, que hubiera pasado si el destino de Blu no fuera ?, bueno, lean para averiguarlo. :D**

 **(Una cosa mas, este es mi primer fancic, no esperen que sea "una obra maestra de la literatura)**

* * *

 _ **Vengan Todas Las Aves  
Con Este Canto Especial  
Es Todo Ritmo Y Pura Alegría  
Hagamos El Carnaval**_

 _ **Canten Todos Unidos  
Sol Y Luna También  
Vayan Al Ritmo, Amor Y Pación  
Hagan Lo Que Hacen También**_

Con toda la música, un pequeño guacamayo azul se empezó a despertar pero pronto, su cuerpo lo "obligó" a bailar.

 _ **La Cosa Esta Que Arde  
Acérquense Al Calor  
Busquen Primero  
Un Compañero  
Mágicamente En Rio (En Rio)  
Fiestas Y Más (Y Más)**_

El pequeño guacamayo azul mientras bailaba, observó una guacamaya amarilla junto a sus crías.

 _ **Tu Sabes Que Viene**_

La guacamaya amarilla empezó a "arrojar" a sus bebes fuera del nido con cariño.

 _ **Un Cisne En Otro Lugar (Otro Lugar)**_

Pero pronto, las crías empezaron a volar, uniéndose a la fiesta con su madre.

 _ **Rio (Rio) Y Digo Algo Mas (Algo Mas)**_

Inspirado por la familia amarilla, el pequeño guacamayo azul empezó a extender sus alas, preparándose para volar por primera vez en su vida

 _ **No Sueles Sentirlo  
Y Esa Es La Pura Verdad**_

Pero en un milisegundo dos guacamayos escarlata fueron atrapados por una red, seguidos por muchas otras aves. Con todo el caos, el pequeño guacamayo azul, asustado, termino siendo empujado fuera del nido por otras aves que estaban escapando.

"Ho-hola?" dijo el pequeño guacamayo azul, con una voz tímida "M-mama?, papa?" dijo denuevo, solo para ser interrumpido por una jaula que aterrizo arriba de el.

"Bem, bem, bem, olha o que eu encontrei João [Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira lo que encontré João]" dijo un hombre mientras salia de un arbusto

"Sim Paulo, o chefe vai ficar satisfeito [Si Paulo, el jefe va a estar satisfecho]" Dijo otro hombre, saliendo de otro arbusto y tomando la jaula

Con jaula en mano, los dos hombres caminaron hasta llegar a un campamento en donde apilaron la jaula del pequeño guacamayo junto a muchas otras jaulas con aves dentro de un camión.

El viaje fue silencioso, nadie hablaba, todos estaban sumergidos en sus tristes pensamientos, sobre los padres, amigos, amores o hijos que dejaron atrás, otros "afortunados" se abrasaban con sus familiares o amigos, esperando que no sea la ultima vez que se vean, y finalmente, había otro grupo que dejaba simplemente dejaba fluir sus emociones en forma de lagrimas.

Luego de un rato, el camión paro en un aeródromo en donde las personas empezaron a mover las jaulas del camión a un avión cercano.

Cuando todas las jaulas estaban adentro, el avión emprendió vuelo.

"M-mama?, p-papa?" pregunto denuevo el pequeño niño azul, angustiado.

"Lo siento pequeño, tus padres probablemente están...-" Dijo un guacamayo escarlata con un tono triste, siendo interrumpido por una guacamaya también escarlata.

"Preocupados por ti y de seguramente buscándote por todos lados!" Dijo la guacamaya con un tono alegre al pequeño, escondiendo su tristeza y tratando de calmar al pequeño.

"Sofia" El guacamayo le susurro a la otra guacamaya "No creo que sea buena idea darle ilusiones al pequeño, no creo que sus padres hayan sobrevivido..." "Lo se hermanito, pero tampoco vale la pena amargarle la vida al pequeño" dijo la guacamaya conocida como Sofia "Bueno, tu si quieres sigue conversando con el, voy a tomar una siesta, necesito despejar mi mente de todo esto..." "Ok, buenas noches Andrew..." dijo Sofia a su hermano "Y pequeño, como te encuentras...?" dijo Sofia "N-nose, nose que pensar..." "Hey, esta bien, tratemos de pensar en otra cosa pequeño. Como tu nombre, tienes algún nombre?" "N-n-no recuerdo..." dijo el niño angustiado "Oh, bueno... Que te parece si te busco un nombre?" "O-ok" Respondió el pequeño "Bueno, no eres como ningún otro guacamayo que haya visto, eres todo azul... Ahi esta!, que tal 'Blu'?" "Porque Blu?" "Bueno, eso es azul en ingles, el color que predomina en ti" "Que es ingles?" El pequeño ahora bautizado Blu preguntó con inocencia. Ante esta pregunta, Sofia solo se rió levemente "Creo que te voy a tener que enseñar un par de cosas..." Dijo Sofia con un tono amigable.

Y así, los dos guacamayos se decidieron a unirse a Andrew en el mundo del sueño para reponer energía, esperando saber sus destinos finales.

 _ **Un día antes (En algún lugar de la selva amazónica)**_

"Que bonito día" pensó un guacamayo azul con un par de mango en sus garras, de un tono un poco mas claro que Blu y con una cresta estilo militar en su cabeza "Bueno, creo que esto es suficiente por hoy, debería volver al nido" Pensó el guacamayo, pero escucho una voz "Hey Eddie" "Oh, hola Robert" el guacamayo denominado Robert siguió "Eddie, quería hablar contigo sobre los esponsales... de mi hijo Roberto y con tu hija Perla..." "Si? Que pasa Robert?" "Bueno Eddie, es que... No crees que, bueno, están muy jóvenes para que les organicemos esponsales...?" "Robert, se que estas preocupado por esto pero es necesario, somos muy pocos en la tribu y necesitamos proteger la especie... Ademas, mi suegro es el que coordinó todo esto y, aunque deteste admitirlo, el tiene razón..." "Si lo se Eddie, se las reglas que puso tu suegro y que el el es líder, pero-" Robert fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión y la caída de un árbol cercano "Que fue eso!?" Preguntó preocupado Robert "Taladores! rápido, hay que llegar a la tribu y avisar al resto" Dijo rápidamente Eduardo (Eddie).

Las dos aves azules emprendieron vuelo rumbo a la tribu para informar sobre los taladores, cuando llegaron vieron a toda la aldea alborotada, probablemente por los taladores.

"Robert ve con tu familia, yo buscare a la mia, suerte amigo" "Igual, espero volver a verte..." Así las 2 aves se separaron, cada una por su camino.

 **PDV Eduardo**

La aldea estaba llena de humo, probablemente generado por los taladores, lo unico que veía eran siluetas azules huyendo.

" _Espero que Ruby y Perla estén bien..._ " Era el único pensamiento que estaba en mi cabeza, la verdad no sabría que hacer sin ellas, ellas eran mi familia, la única que me quedaba.

Luego de unos minutos llegue a mi nido, las llamas estaban a las puertas, no veía a nadie, pero de repente, empecé a escuchar un llanto de una niña "PERLA!?" Grité sin pensarlo dos veces con la esperanza de que sea mi hija "Aquí papi!" escuché una voz aguda y joven venir de una de las 'habitaciones' del nido, me acerque y la ví, una pequeña color celeste, no cabía duda, era mi hija "Perla, donde esta tu madre?" Pregunte "N-nose" ella respondió, quería seguir la conversación pero el aumento de temperatura me advirtió que el fuego estaba cerca "Tenemos que salir de aquí" dije poniendo a perla en mi espalda para salir volando.

Luego de varios minutos me decidí a pararme en una rama para descansar y reponer energías y dirigirme al punto de encuentro de la tribu en caso de que atacaran los taladores.

"Hey Perla, te encuentras bi-" Le iba a preguntar a mi hija, solo para ver una hoja en mi espalda, sin rastro de Perla " _ **PERLA!?**_ ".

 **PDV Perla**

"Mmh" Di un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras me sobaba la cabeza " _Donde estoy..._?" Pensé confundida, todavía aturdida por el golpe "Creo que me caí de la espalda de mi papa..." pensó Perla "Espera... estoy en una..." dije en voz baja mirando a su alrededor, ahora un poco mejor del golpe "JAULA!?" Grite confundida "Si Perliux..." escuche una voz angustiada y a la vez familiar "Beto?" Pregunté, mirando a mi izquierda, viendo un guacamayo mas oscuro que yo "Beto, donde estamos?, donde están nuestros padres?" "No lo se Perla, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba volando lejos del fuego junto a mi papa, derrepente todo se puso negro y me desperté aquí como tu hace unos minutos" Dijo Roberto, solo para mirar a Perla y verla mordiendo y golpeando la jaula "Que estas haciendo?" Pregunto Roberto "Tratando de escapar, tenemos que salir de y reunirnos con nuestras familias" "Perliux, cálmate si? Mira el lado bueno, al menos estamos juntos, te recomiendo descansar, mañana va a ser un largo dia.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic :D**

 **Me gustaría que opinaran como está la historia**

 **(PD: Para el que no sepa, 'PDV' significa Punto de Vista)**

 **Y sin nada mas que decir**

 **Chau :D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 _"Una Tarde Para Recordar"_**

 **Bueno, gracias a los dos guest que dieron una reseña positiva a la historia y a toda la gente que simplemente vio el primer capitulo, y perdón por no sacar el capitulo antes, me vicie con las rebajas de Steam y el CS:GO.**

 **(PD: Se que nombro muchos personajes, pero la mayoría son solo personajes secundarios. OJO, LA MAYORÍA, NO TODOS)**

* * *

 **PDV 3° Persona**

El avión que contenía a Blu después de unas horas aterrizó en un aeródromo cerca de Rio de Janeiro

 **"Vamos inútiles, descarguen las jaulas del avión!"** Gritó uno de los hombres tan fuerte que despertó a todas las aves que estaban durmiendo en el avión.

"Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Blu con una voz tímida y asustada "Están descargando el avión, no te preocupes Blu, estaremos bien...-" dijo Sofia siendo interrumpido por su hermano mientras le gritaba a un humano "Hey, hey, quítame las manos de encima" Gritaba Andrew mientras una persona agarraba su jaula, luego de un rato lo mismo paso con Sofia.

"Hey Paulo mira, si no es mi pequeño amigo azul" dijo un hombre mientras miraba a Blu malvadamente "Si João, vamos a mostrárselo al jefe" los 2 hombres tomaron la jaula y se fueron caminando a una tienda de campaña a unos cuantos metros del aeródromo.

"Jefe, podemos hablar con usted un momento?" Preguntó uno de los hombres que sostenía la jaula "Adelante" Dijo una voz ronca desde adentro, haciendo los dos hombres se dispusieran a entrar "Jefecito, jefecito, mire lo que nos encontramos" Dijo uno de los hombres muy alegre mientras mostraba la jaula "Eso es un...-?" Dijo el jefe sorprendido "Si señor, un guacamayo Spix" Dijo el mismo hombre con el mismo tono feliz "Oooh, estas palomitas azules valen una fortuna, bien hecho mucha-" dijo el jefe siendo interrumpido por un trabajador que entro rápidamente con 2 jaulas en la mano "Señor, no creerá lo que encontré" mostrando las 2 jaulas conteniendo a otros 2 jovenes guacamayos Spix.

 **PDV Perla**

Ese hombre no paraba de agitarnos en nuestras jaulas mientras corría a una especie de tienda de campaña, corría como si hubiera visto un fantasma "Los encontré! Los encontré!" no paraba de repetir el hombre, no entendía que quería de nosotros, cuando llegamos a la tienda de campaña el hombre entró apresurado y dijo muy feliz "Señor no creerá lo que encontré" mostrándonos a tres hombres que ya estaban adentro, aunque no me llamó la atención ningún hombre, me llamó la atención algo que sostenía un hombre "Una jaula, con un ave, como... yo..." pensó Perla "Beto" Le dije a mi amigo "Ya viste el ave de esa jaula? Es... como nosotros..." "No lo se Perla, no se me hace muy de fiar..." Me respondió Roberto.

 **PDV 3° Persona**

"Parece que los frutos de la victoria están cayendo demasiado rápido en nuestra boca..." Dijo el jefe "Esa no era la frase del chino ese?" Preguntó uno de los hombres mientras recibía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por el jefe "Hirohito idiota... Como sea, estos pequeñines nos van a hacer ricos... Llévenlos a la "sala artificial", ya encontraré a algún comprador" Al oír esto, cada hombre tomo una jaula y se fueron caminando a un edificio cercano.

Cuando entraron al edificio, los hombres se dirigieron a una sala en donde había una pequeña puerta de metal, en donde metieron a los 3 pequeños dentro de una sala artificial con plantas falsas y asfalto.

 _ **(Nota del autor: La sala era parecida a la de Rio en donde metieron a Perla y a Blu para... que hicieran sus cosas :P, pero un poco mas pequeña)**_

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

A mas de 1000km de los 3 pequeños, se encontraba la tribu de guacamayos azules

 **PDV Eduardo**

Después de perder a Perla, la busqué por una media hora por todo el lugar que todavía no estaba consumido por las llamas, al no encontrarla pensé "El punto de reunión". El punto de reunión estaba a unos 3 kilómetros de donde perdí a Perla y era prácticamente imposible que llegara volando ya que ella no sabía como todavía y tampoco caminando ya que, bueno, se encontraba a 3 kilómetros. Pero hey, no perdía nada con intentar...

Luego de unos 20 minutos de vuelo llegue al punto de reunión de la tribu, este punto servía por si ocurría algún ataque hacia la tribu, así formar un punto en donde reagruparnos todos los guacamayos y abandonar el área organizadamente sin dejar a nadie atrás. El problema era que nunca lo ensayamos, por ende, la coordinación salio muy mal el día de hoy, manifestándose en la perdida de muchas caras conocidas... Podía ver las caras angustiadas, de pena y entre otras emociones de los otros guacamayos. Luego de unos 3 minutos de búsqueda pude avistar una cara familiar, el papa de Ruby (Mi esposa), David.

David era un guacamayo de un tono celeste, terco, pero dispuesto a dar su vida por otros. Esta ultima virtud precisamente es una de las razones por lo que va a hacer mas adelante.

"David!" Grité, al escucharme se giro y de dirigió hacia a mi, cuando estaba al suficiente alcance para hablarle con claridad le pregunté con una voz muy preocupada y angustiada "David. Perla, Ruby, están aquí?" a lo que el respondió "No...". En ese momento mi mundo se destruyo, en ese mismo instante no sabia que hacer, solo me desmoroné, perdí a toda mi familia todo por esos "Humanos..." Susurré con mucho odio, mas del que había manifestado en mi vida **"HUMANOS, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!"** grité a los 4 vientos mientras corría hacia la selva, pero David me agarró con un ala "Eduardo, necesito hablar contigo, en privado..." Me dijo con una cara enojada, yo lo seguí sintiendo como la ira corría por mis venas y como la rabia me consumía por dentro, en ese mismo instante me prometí algo "Esos animales no son de fiar...". David y yo caminamos a un lugar apartado para poder discutir lo que sea que David me quisiese decir "Que quieres!?" le pregunté todavía enojado "Eduardo cálmate" me dijo con una voz calmada "Como puedes estar tan calmado cuando tu hija, tu nieta y un cuarto de tu tribu esta muerta o desaparecida!?" Pregunté con un tono enojado "Es por eso, ahora es tu tribu..." "Que!?" Pregunté con un tono de sorpresa "Voy a abdicar del cargo de líder, y te lo voy a ceder a ti... Soy débil Eduardo, este día solo demuestra que esa afirmación es correcta..." "Pe-pero no puedes que se supone que voy, que vamos a hacer sin ti?" "Tranquilo chico, de seguro lo harás mucho mejor que yo... Tendrás que escoger un segundo al mando y llevarnos a un lugar seguro para comenzar nuestras nuevas vidas, esas serán tus primeras tareas como líder, suerte" David se preparaba para emprender vuelo, cuando pregunté "Y-y alguien m-mas sabe de esto?" "No, tengo pensado anunciarlo mañana en la tarde. Me gustaria que prepararas un discurso para animar a la gente, ya perdimos muchos buenos guacamayos,no quiero que vean mi abdicación como algo negativo" "S-si, haré lo mejor que pueda" "Eso espero chico, suerte..." Después de esto David emprendió vuelo, pero yo me quedé ahí, pensando "Hoy perdí a mi familia y me nombraron líder de la tribu..." "De todos modos, creo que ya tengo a mi segundo al mando. Esta definitivamente va a ser ' _Una Tarde Para Recordar'_..."

 **Bueno chicos, aquí termina el segundo capitulo de esta serie. Quiero pedirles perdón por no publicar el capitulo pero... La llamada del Rush B NO se puede evitar XD.**

 **De nuevo** **, quiero darles las gracias a los 2 guest que comentaron y a todos los que vieron el primer capitulo.**

 **Por ultimo, añadí una foto al fanfic, espero que les guste**

 **Sin mas que decir**

 **Adiós** **:D**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: "Como Hermanos"**

 **Bueno, aquí inicia la tercera parte de mi fanfic, no tengo ningún anuncio que dar, así que comenzamos :D**

* * *

 **PDV Eduardo**

"De todos modos, creo que ya tengo a mi segundo al mando, si es que sigue vivo claro... Esta definitivamente va a ser ' _Una Tarde Para Recordar'_..." Pensé, luego de unos minutos de reposo, salí volando denuevo al punto, decidido a encontrar a mi segundo al mando.

Cuando llegué al punto pude ver que la mayoría ya un poco mas calmados y preparándose para buscar nuestro nuevo hogar el día siguiente. Estuve buscándolo por todos lados hasta que lo encontré, acostado en la base de un árbol, mirando al cielo con una cara neutra "Robert, veo que sobreviviste... Tienes un minuto?" Pregunté "Oh, si Eduardo..." Me dijo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado "Es gracioso, uno no sabe lo que tiene (suspiro) hasta que se lo quitan..." me dijo con una voz triste, sabía a lo que se refería, hacía que decidí mejor no preguntarle sobre eso "Bueno, supongo que estamos iguales..." le dije "Espera, tu también...? Lo lamento" "No pasa nada, supongo que ya me desahogue lo suficiente con David" Le dije, recordando a lo que vine "Se que no me incumbe, pero de que hablaste con David?" me preguntó "David va a abdicar... Le dirá a la tribu mañana" le dije, a lo que el se quedo sorprendido "Wow, y tu que tienes que ver en todo esto?" "Me quiere nombrar líder..." Eso lo dejo aun mas sorprendido "Y porque tu?" me preguntó "Supongo que sera por heredad o algo así, ya que Ruby esta... Y ella iba a heredar la tribu, el único en el linaje familiar soy yo..." le dije "Oh... Pero bueno, supongo que no viniste a decirme solo eso..." Me dijo "No, vine decirte que tengo que buscar un nuevo hogar para la tribu y..." "Y...?" me preguntó "Y que te iba a nombrar segundo al mando..." Cuando dije esto el se quedo helado "Y-y yo porque?!" me preguntó sorprendido, a lo que solté una pequeña risa "Que es tan gracioso?!" me preguntó enojado "Nada... Es solo que tuviste la misma reacción que yo tuve cuando David me nombro lider" Le confirme a lo que el me dio una mirada enojada "Vamos amigo no te eches atrás ahora, eres _como un hermano_ para mi, te necesito a mi lado" Le dije denuevo "No lo se... que pasa si hago algo mal?" me dijo "Hey, es por eso que yo estoy a cargo, tu no vas a tener que hacer mucho, solo ayudarme en cosas básicas, como mantener el orden o aconsejarme" Cuando le dije eso me puse de pie y estire mi ala hacia el "Que dices? Eh?" Le pregunté denuevo, se tardo unos segundos hasta que finalmente la acepto "(Risa) Como decirle no a un viejo amigo. Bueno que quiere que haga su alteza?" Me preguntó de manera sarcástica "Por ahora nada, prepárate para emprender vuelo mañana en la tarde. Y no le cuentes a nadie sobre eso" Conversamos un rato mas hasta se hizo de noche y decidimos volver al pequeño campamento de nuestra especie para descansar.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Desperté de uno de los primeros, el sol apenas empezaba a salir así que aproveche este tiempo para preparar el discurso que me encargo David.

Después de un rato todos se empezaron a despertar, la mayoría se empezó a preparar para el viaje que íbamos a hacer en la tarde, todo marchaba bien hasta que llegaron 5 guacamayos azules volando, los vi que se acercaron a hablar con David y supe quienes eran... "Acérquense todos, los exploradores tienen algo que decir" Gritó David llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que se acercaran, yo incluido "Escuchen todos, volamos por toda la antigua tribu y... Creemos que tenemos todos los nombres de los caídos, los enteramos a todos para mostrar un poco de respeto hacia ellos. Así que, solo mencionaremos los nombres de los cuerpos de nuestros camaradas caídos que encontramos, si alguien no esta aquí y no lo nombramos, todavía puede haber esperanza para el..." Dijo uno de los exploradores, después de esto, empezaron a nombrar a los caídos del día de ayer. "Y Alejandra... Esos son todos los que encontramos, gracias por su atención" Dijo uno de los exploradores después de unos 10 minutos de nombrar a gente, aunque escuché el nombre de Ruby, estaba feliz ya que Perla no fue mencionada _"Aun hay esperanza"_ Pensé. Luego de que todos se fueran a hacer sus cosas salí a caminar, pero para mi sorpresa, me encontré con Robert, con una cara bastante feliz "Hey Robert, por que tan feliz?" Le pregunté "Los exploradores no nombraron a Roberto, aun puede haber esperanza para mi hijo" Me dijo "Vaya que nos parecemos, lo mismo pasa con Perla, a ella tampoco la nombraron. Espero que encuentren a los pequeños" Le dije. Nos quedamos conversando unos pocos minutos pero me tuve que despedir ya que tenía que preparar el pequeño discurso que tenía que dar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que el momento de la verdad llegó, David mandó a reunir a todos los guacamayos azules de la tribu.

Ya todos reunidos David empezó a hablar enfrente de todos, con Robert y yo atrás de el "Tribu, este es un día duro para nuestra especie, perdimos a familia, amigos y... A la heredera de la tribu, mi hija. Por eso, por los recientes acontecimientos e tomado una decisión. Voy a abdicar" Al escuchar esto la tribu se sorprendió mucho, sin embargo, David continuó "Al no poder defender nisiquiera a mi familia, me veo obligado en la decisión de dejar a cargo la tribu a mi yerno, Eduardo quien tiene unas palabras que decirles a todos..." Al decir esto, David se dio media vuelta para dejarme espacio para decir mi discurso, no sin antes colocar una de sus alas en mi hombro "Suerte chico" me susurró mientras retiraba el ala y se colocaba atrás, luego de esto yo salí "Tribu, se que este día es duro y no les mentiré, también estoy asustado y triste, también perdí familia y amigos y no les negare que no voy a ser el mejor líder, pero, si todos los mantenemos juntos saldremos adelante, todos somos una gran familia azul y estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, no importa quien nos lidere, no importa si no estamos juntos en el amazonas, no importa si estamos atrapados en una fría jaula, no importa si ya estamos muertos, siempre seremos una gran familia. Ahora quien esta conmigo para buscar nuestro nuevo hogar?" dije " **YO!** " Dijeron todos en unisono "Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos a buscar nuestro nuevo hogar!" dije mientras todos los guacamayos nos emprendíamos vuelo para encontrar nuestro nuevo hogar "Solo espero encontrarlo..." Pensé.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic, perdón por atrasarme pero tengo 2 escusas 100% reales :D**

 **1.- No tengo muchas ideas para continuarla (tengo ideas como por el capitulo 7 en adelante)**

 **2.- Como esto no aparece en las películas, no tengo nada en lo que 'apoyarme'**

 **Y eso, ahora si, chau :D**

 **(PD: El siguiente episodio me volveré a centrar en el trío protagonista, dejando de lado la historia de Eduardo por un rato)**


End file.
